


Okay is Enough

by wannabe9599



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, 2park inside the car, Extra!Somi, Fluff, Jihoon being sulky, Just rly innocent, M/M, No Angst, Woojin being playful, hand holding, jealous!jihoon, music bank in germany setting, tired 2park, whipped!woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabe9599/pseuds/wannabe9599
Summary: “Why are you being so cold to me?” Woojin finally finds the courage to ask. With his brows furrowed in confusion and a pout on his lips, he looks at Jihoon. Woojin hasn’t even done anything. He wasn’t even being the usual loudmouth that he is because he understands everyone’s tired, but why is Jihoon acting this way?Now with his arms crossed, Jihoon turns his head to look at Woojin. “Go ask your Somi sunbaenim.”





	Okay is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble inspired by the Somi x Woojin interaction and Jihoon's solo cam during Music Bank. May contain grammatical errors! Did not proofread, but I hope you guys enjoy! :)

There’s really nothing like the high an artist gets from finishing a concert. Woojin thinks the experience is _amazing_ , especially when he gets to share such precious moments with people he considers his best friends. They have just finished performing for KBS’ Music Bank in Germany, and now he and the other members are changing back to casual clothes before heading back to their hotel. 

The vans arrive in a swift, and Jihoon heads straight to the backseat while Woojin follows. He sits next to Jihoon, but as soon as he takes a seat and makes himself comfortable, he notices that something’s off. Woojin tries to brighten up the mood and grabs his phone to show Jihoon a meme. But Jihoon just shrugs him off. 

What’s wrong with Jihoon? He usually laughs when Woojin shows him something. Woojin hums to himself. Is he in a bad mood? Woojin can’t help but wonder. Did something happen? They were fine the whole day though. Woojin doesn’t think about it too much and just assumes Jihoon doesn’t find the meme funny.

With almost everyone asleep besides the two, the air is thick and Woojin can’t help but feel a bit annoyed. “Did something happen?”, he thinks, but doesn’t say anything out loud. A couple of minutes pass and Woojin tries again. After finding a pretty funny video from his secret Instagram account, he holds his phone out for Jihoon to look at. He waits for the other’s response as he covers his lips with one hand keeping himself from laughing.

Nothing. Jihoon doesn’t even bother to look at what Woojin is trying to show him, instead the older’s got his eyes glued to the moving view on the other side of the tinted car window. 

“Why are you being so cold to me?” Woojin finally finds the courage to ask. With his brows furrowed in confusion and a pout on his lips, he looks at Jihoon. Woojin hasn’t even done anything. He wasn’t even being the usual loudmouth that he is because he understands everyone’s tired, but why is Jihoon acting this way? 

Now with his arms crossed, Jihoon turns his head to look at Woojin. “Go ask your Somi sunbaenim.”

Woojin almost chokes. He feels his throat dry, but his lips ineluctably form a grin. 

Woojin leans in close to Jihoon, who’s now back to staring at the moving streetlights. With his lips just inches away from the other’s ear, he whispers, “Ya, is _my_ Jihoon jealous?” 

“Me? Jealous? You wish.” Jihoon retorts almost immediately. He scoffs. “I am not jealous. Why would _I_ be jealous? I am not jealous!” Jihoon looks at Woojin and raises a brow. 

Woojin doesn’t answer back, instead he gives Jihoon a playful smirk and lets out a light chuckle. He grabs his phone and clicks it open. He can see from the corner of his eye that Jihoon’s still looking at him, waiting for a response. But Woojin’s a tease. He likes seeing Jihoon get jealous, so he just scrolls through his phone and mumbles an okay. Woojin’s having way too much fun now.

“Okay?” Jihoon rolls his eyes. “Okay. Whatever.” He settles his right elbow on the glass window and lets his chin rest on his knuckles. His other hand just sitting on his lap. Jihoon doesn’t say a single word and just lets a deep sigh escape him. 

They let another couple of minutes pass in awkward silence, until finally Woojin clicks his phone off. As much as he’d like for Jihoon to admit he’s jealous, Woojin would rather have Jihoon not give him the cold shoulder. He hates it when Jihoon’s upset, and hates it even more if he’s the reason why.

Woojin pats his knees with both hands. And then slowly, he slides his hand and places it on top of Jihoon’s. His warm palm now holding the back of the older’s hand. Jihoon doesn’t move. He doesn’t even flinch at the sudden touch. Wow, he’s really upset over this, Woojin thinks.

Without wasting another second, Woojin tilts his head and lets it rest on Jihoon’s shoulder. He squeezes himself closer to Jihoon, making sure there’s no more space between them. Using his left hand, Woojin moves Jihoon’s head to look at his direction. 

Now staring at each other’s amber eyes, Woojin softly says, “Ya, Jihoon. Hoonie. Quit sulking already. You’re the one I like, remember?” He gives Jihoon an apologetic, but sweet smile. The brunette older looks down and pouts.

“I like you. Only you.” Woojin continues. His voice firm. “ I’ve already told you a million times, and I’m willing to tell you another million times if you want me to.”

Jihoon’s never told Woojin he liked him, but Woojin always knew the feeling was mutual. That Jihoon liked him back, but just didn’t know how to say it. He’s not the outspoken type like Woojin anyway; Jihoon’s more reserved. He likes to keep things private (including his feelings apparently). But tonight, tonight Jihoon allowed himself to be vulnerable in front of Woojin. And although Woojin enjoyed pestering Jihoon over him being jealous, he’s still grateful Jihoon’s finally opening up to him. Finally letting his guard down in front of the snaggletoothed boy. 

Who knew all Jihoon needed was a girl to make him take what’s his?

Jihoon remains silent and Woojin isn’t sure if what he’s said is enough. So he buries his head on the crook of Jihoon’s neck and takes in the other’s scent, allowing himself to drown in that familiar scent that he could never get enough of. The atmosphere becomes intimate and the air cold. Finally, Woojin feels Jihoon relax. With their arms now interlaced, Jihoon allows himself to say, “Okay”. 

Okay. 

Just a four letter word but Woojin supposes it’s enough. Actions have always spoken louder than words anyway, he reminds himself, so Woojin takes it. He accepts the unspoken words and lets Jihoon interlace their fingers. Because maybe this is how Jihoon tells him he likes him back. 

Woojin feels Jihoon snuggle closer to him and he feels his chest about to burst. Because he’s just so happy. Too happy in fact. Like he’d just won the lottery, but he knows this is way better than any winning ticket. It’s better because it’s Jihoon. His Jihoon. 

There’s really nothing like the high an artist gets from finishing a concert. Woojin thinks the experience is _amazing_ , especially when he gets to share such precious moments with people he considers his best friends. But the bustling sound and the loud cheers of a crowd has got nothing on the harmonious silence of tonight. The peaceful moment of having his whole universe beside him finally requite the love he’s been giving the other is incomparable, Woojin concludes. And he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

  
  
_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to clarify that Jihoon was just being petty but he doesn't actually hate his Somi sunbaenim!!!   
> I apologize if it seemed that way (?)  
> He rly just couldn't control his jealousy :((   
> Pls don't hate. thank you :((


End file.
